


Восхождение

by Anne_Boleyn



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is a BAMF, Friendship, Gen, Humor, demons are morons, somewhat ambiguous friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Anne_Boleyn
Summary: Кроули мало что по-настоящему волновало в жизни. Но пытаться развоплотить его ангела прямо у него на глазах? То было исключение из правил.





	Восхождение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/274405) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel). 



> Это фик о недоверчивых утках, демонах-неудачниках, кулинарных шоу и крокодилах. А также о двух ангелах с сомнительной сверхспособностью оказываться в самое неподходящее время в самом неподходящем месте. Или наоборот.

**Пролог**

Давным-давно, почти в самом Начале, жил-был херувим по имени Сихаил. 

Не то чтобы он чем-то выделялся среди прочих ангелов, вовсе нет. Он был приятным парнем, отлично пел и недурно обращался с пламенеющим мечом.

Вот только в отличие от других Сихаил подспудно ощущал, что было во всем этом что-то… словом, _чего-то не хватало_. И казалось ему, что песнопения, тренировки с мечом и все тому подобное — это, конечно, хорошо, но, быть может, в мире есть что-то еще? 

Лишь тысячу лет спустя он сумел описать это чувство, но, говоря простым языком, Сихаилу было _скучно_. 

Время шло, и его потянуло к тем, в ком было нечто особенное (позже он выяснил, что они были _интересными_ ) — то, что было куда лучше бесконечного пения и муштры и восхваления Господа. 

И когда все его новые друзья стали повсюду следовать за чистейшими и святейшими архангелами, которые явно отличались от прочих (о таких понятиях, как «стиль» и «крутизна», Сихаил узнал намного позже), он с радостью к ним присоединился. 

Много лет спустя Кроули решил, что во всем этом даже не было его вины. Он просто связался с неподходящей компанией. 

* * *  
 **ВОСХОЖДЕНИЕ**

**История Кроули и Азирафаэля**

Несмотря на оборот, который приняла их беседа, день выдался славный. По крайней мере, пока на них не напали демоны.

Сначала все шло как обычно: 

— Могу я искусить тебя ланчем? 

— Ох, наверное, не стоит… 

…так что они пообедали в «Ритце», а затем направились в парк Сент-Джеймс покормить уток. 

Кроули пребывал в скверном настроении и яростно швырял в уток кусочками хлеба, но прекратил, как только увлекся разговором. 

— Говорю тебе, ангел, намечается что-то крупное, — настаивал он. — Ты не заметил, что здесь повсюду низшие демоны? 

— В последнее время я и впрямь видел нескольких, — признал Азирафаэль. 

— Тут не просто _несколько_ , Азирафаэль. Не уверен, что именно происходит, но на днях мне пришло уведомление, что «день близок», чтобы это ни значило. Они там внизу как-то слишком собой довольны. 

— Но и ангелов на земле тоже стало больше, — тихо сказал Азирафаэль.

Кроули фыркнул. 

— Да уж поверь мне, я заметил. Эти мерзавцы повсюду. Нельзя выпить чашечку чая, чтобы не пришлось потом запутывать следы, уходя от них. 

Воцарилось глубокомысленное и несколько мрачное молчание. 

— Разумеется, что-то происходит, — сказал, наконец, Азирафаэль. — Но ты же знаешь, что они и мне мало что говорят, Кроули. Похоже, они не запомнили, что я участвовал в предотвращении апокалипсиса, но со мной редко связываются. Думаю, они с некоторым презрением относятся к тому, сколько времени я провел на земле. 

— Вот тебе и ангелы, — мудро произнёс Кроули. — Заметь, эти парни с моей стороны ничуть не лучше. Понятия не имеют, что из себя сегодня представляет человечество. По крайней мере, начальники точно не в курсе. Даже не знают, что такое поп-культура. 

— И не говори, — согласился с ним ангел, чье представление о поп-культуре устарело лет на пятьдесят, если не больше. 

Снова повисло затяжное молчание. Кроули и Азирафаэль наблюдали, как утки хватают хлеб и исчезают под водой. 

Азирафаэль ткнул демона локтем, и озадаченные утки вынырнули на поверхность, с внезапным подозрением поглядывая на плавающие поблизости кусочки мякиша. 

Это, конечно, было сущей безделицей, но Кроули хоть немного приободрился. 

— Я все время думаю… ведь это еще не конец, понимаешь? — спросил Кроули ни с того ни с сего. 

Азирафаэль мгновенно понял, о чем он говорит. Неважно, что с момента несостоявшегося апокалипсиса прошло десять лет: мысль о нем по-прежнему преследовала их. 

— Значит, никакой битвы, обе стороны расходятся по домам… и все? Это вообще похоже хоть на кого-то из них? 

— Ни капли, — откликнулся Азирафаэль. 

Кроули искоса взглянул на Азирафаэля. Тот казался воплощением безмятежности, но Кроули на это не купился. Он решил сменить тему. 

— Насчет того шоу. «Мастер-Шеф». Очень благоразумное, а? До него были «Большой брат» и «Выживший», а еще «Поп-идол» и тому подобные: сплошная нажива за чужой счет, слезы и вероломство, и вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, по всему миру появляются программы о кулинарии. И они явно заново разожгли интерес людей к приготовлению здоровой пищи вместо всех этих готовых блюд в пачках. 

— Ну, знаешь ли, однажды люди должны были устать от этой гадости, — невинно произнес Азирафаэль. 

Пожалуй, слишком невинно. Кроули сощурился. 

— Мне в любом случае уже надоело смотреть «Я знаменитость! Заберите меня отсюда», — сказал он после небольшой паузы. — Когда наблюдаешь, как горстка безвестных знаменитостей живет в джунглях, очень быстро становится скучно. Хотя мне понравился выпуск с крокодилами.

— Там были крокодилы? 

— Да, но потом оказалось, что это просто нарезка кадров из какого-то фильма о живой природе, и на самом деле крокодилов не было. 

— Ну, они же не могли допустить, чтобы кто-нибудь пострадал, верно?

— Конечно, нет. Представь, во сколько обошлась бы выплата страховки. 

Они могли бы и дальше беседовать о том о сем, но внезапно Кроули застыл и принялся настороженно поглядывать по сторонам.

— Азирафаэль, — зашептал он. — Видишь группу вон там? 

— Тех молодых людей? — все, кому не исполнилось сорока, были для Азирафаэля молодыми людьми (технически, конечно, молодыми были все, кто не достиг пяти тысяч лет, но Азирафаэль редко прибегал к такой шкале в обычном разговоре). 

— Да. А теперь сосредоточься на них на минутку. 

Азирафаэль повиновался. Вокруг каждого «молодого человека» висела слабая демоническая аура. 

— Боже мой. 

— Именно, — вид у Кроули был напряженный. — Впрочем, они лишь низшие демоны, так что проблем от них быть не должно. 

Меж тем демоны с важным видом подошли ближе. Азирафаэль и Кроули повернулись к ним. 

— Мои дорогие, — начал Азирафаэль. — Не думаю, что стоит… 

Договорить ему не дали. Два демона схватили его, а третий выхватил меч, на котором были очень отчетливо высечены сигилы. 

С настоящим ужасом Кроули признал в оружии ангельский меч — одну из немногих вещей, способных по-настоящему убить ангела. Он понятия не имел, как горстка низших демонов сумела заполучить его. 

— Ладно, мальчики, — прорычал грузный демон в дешевом сером костюме, в то время как еще двое двигались к Кроули, чтобы он не вздумал вмешаться. — Почему бы нам не начать с крыльев? 

Кроули мало что по-настоящему волновало в жизни. По крайней мере, мало что затрагивало тот дальний уголок его души, где он обожал «Бентли», умилялся котятам и тайно любил Азирафаэля. Мало что касалось самой сущности его натуры, где глубоко внутри, под покровом демона и монстра, до сих пор прятался довольно застенчивый ангел. Если бы кто угодно мог проникнуть туда, жизнь Кроули была бы совершенно иной. 

Кроули был ангелом не столько падшим, сколько катившимся по наклонной. Если что-то и могло повлиять на ангела, так это скука, а работу на ребят Снизу скучной не назовешь. 

Этот внутренний ангел в основном сидел и без особого интереса наблюдал, что происходит в мире. Его мало трогало то, что заставляло демона по имени Кроули в ужасе причитать, рвать и метать. Так что его и впрямь мало что беспокоило. 

Но пытаться развоплотить его ангела прямо у Кроули на глазах? То было исключение из правил. 

Кроули даже не заметил, что в нем кое-что изменилось. 

Вот только секунду назад он видел, как Азирафаэля схватили какие-то беспардонные демоны, угрожая ангельским мечом, а в следующее мгновенье все вокруг объял белый свет, за спиной распахнулись крылья, и снизошла Благодать, а в руках — после стольких лет — появился меч, и клинок его объяло пламя. 

— Убрал, нахрен, руки от моего ангела! — прогремел голос Сихаила, и херувим бросился вперед. 

Биться на мечах — как кататься на велосипеде. Один раз научился — никогда не забудешь. 

Державшие Азирафаэля демоны ожидали, что им придется иметь дело с невооруженным ангелом из Начал и раздраженным Истинным демоном. Чего они точно не ожидали, так это столкнуться с ангелом, который был вполне способен за себя постоять, а в придачу — с разъяренным херувимом, который размахивал мечом так, что напоминал огромный и очень сердитый швейцарский армейский нож. 

Сихаил врезался в демонов, прежде чем какие-либо панические мысли (вроде «вот дерьмо!») успели посетить их головы, и те немногие, кто не попал под первую раздачу в духе берсерка, решили, что своя шкура дороже, и поспешили ретироваться.

Сихаил, все еще объятый яростью, подумывал, не броситься ли за ними в погоню, но притормозил при виде ошеломленного и счастливого Азирафаэля. 

Он опустил меч. 

— Кроули? — осторожно и изумленно позвал Азирафаэль. 

— В некотором роде. Ух ты. Кажется, я Взошел, — Сихаил запнулся, обдумывая эту мысль. 

Азирафаэль дрожащей рукой коснулся его плеча и заглянул ему прямо в глаза. 

Сихаил смотрел в ответ — серьезно и немного раздраженно. 

— Честно, ангел, это я, — проворчал он. 

А в следующее мгновение чуть не задохнулся, когда Азирафаэль бросился восторженно его обнимать. 

— Ангел! Азирафаэль! — запротестовал он, но безрезультатно. — Пусти! Да ради… 

Он сдался и обнял Азирафаэля в ответ, но быстро отпустил. _Очень быстро_. 

— Ради бога, хватит за меня цепляться! — отчаянно воскликнул он. 

Хватка несколько ослабла, и Сихаил с облегчением вздохнул, когда Азирафаэль сделал шаг назад. 

Азирафаэль смотрел на него с удивлением и, кажется, готов был прослезиться. Сихаил неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу. 

— Дорогой мой, — Азирафаэль сиял. — Это же замечательно! 

Выглядел он при этом так, словно в любой момент мог разразиться слезами радости. 

Сихаил поспешно огляделся, но выхода не было. 

Проклятье. 

— Азирафаэль, пожалуйста. Только не начинай _разводить сопли_. Это ведь все еще я. 

— О, я знаю, — Азирафаэль шмыгнул носом, к величайшему ужасу Сихаила. — Знаешь, я ведь всегда говорил, что глубоко внутри… 

— Не начинай, — прошипел Сихаил и скривился. — Ангел, заткнись. 

К сожалению, заткнуть Азирафаэля не представлялось возможным, и всю дорогу до книжного магазина Сихаил был вынужден слушать его радостные причитания. 

«Стоило позволить тем демонам закончить начатое», — заявила та его часть, что по-прежнему была исключительно Кроули. 

«И ты тоже заткнись», — свирепо подумал Сихаил, задавив все позывы внутреннего голоса с явно нечестивым чувством удовлетворения. 

Ангел или нет, он оставался тем же, кем всегда был, в конце концов. 

* * *  
 **Эпилог**

Звякнул колокольчик, и Азирафаэль пошлепал в переднюю часть магазина. Кроули стоял у входа, по-змеиному улыбаясь. 

Хотя технически Сихаил снова стал ангелом, он предпочитал называть себя Кроули. Так было проще, да и ему никогда особенно не нравилось имя «Сихаил». «Сопровождающий Бога»? Что это вообще за имя? 

Кроули повернулся на звук шаркающих шагов, и на мгновение лицо его приняло обиженное выражение. 

— Тапочки из шотландки? — вяло спросил он. Впрочем, он уже привык к неэлегантности Азирафаэля в портняжном деле, так что в который раз закрыл на нее глаза. 

Азирафаэль смерил его подозрительным взглядом. 

Словно взбунтовавшись против вновь обретенного ангельского статуса, Кроули в последнее время стал причинять много беспокойства — приклеивал редкие монеты на тротуар под балконом своей квартиры и обливал водой из ведра тех, кто не приложил достаточно усилий, чтобы их отковырять. Кроме того, он перемешал книги в магазине Азирафаэля и заполнил всю секцию «Литература для детей и подростков» романами из серии «Сумерки». 

В ответ на взгляд Азирафаэля Кроули лишь ухмыльнулся и предъявил белый бумажный пакет. Он раскрыл его и приглашающим жестом повернул в сторону Азирафаэля. 

_Ох._

— Булочку с кремом, ангел? — промурлыкал он, распахнув золотые глаза. 

К слову о глазах. Они теперь были и впрямь золотые, а не демонически желтые, и без змеиных зрачков. Азирафаэль обнаружил, что ему ужасно нравится, как они блестят. Не то чтобы он собирался сообщить об этом Кроули, разумеется, ведь тот и так был тщеславен. 

— Кроули, — твердо произнес Азирафаэль, решительно не глядя на булочки. — Я не позволю тебе искусить меня. Такое поведение абсолютно неприемлемо для ангела, знаешь ли. 

— Ну всего одну, — принялся клянчить Кроули, взмахнув пакетом. — Ведь тебе хочется. 

Азирафаэль одарил его ледяным взглядом. 

Плечи Кроули опустились. 

— Пожалуйста? — жалобно попросил он. — Да ладно, Азирафаэль. Я купил их специально для тебя. И знаю, как ты их любишь. 

Азирафаэль колебался, но взгляд золотых глаз был таким несчастным, что сердце разрывалось, и противостоять ему было совершенно невозможно. 

— Ладно, — согласился он и потянулся к пакету. 

Кроули торжествующе ухмыльнулся; Азирафаэль сделал вид, что не заметил. 

— Хотя я и сам не откажусь от одной, — добавил Кроули самым небрежным тоном, на какой только был способен. 

Азирафаэль взглянул на него с неодобрением.

— Но дорогой, ты же сказал, что купил их для меня. 

Казалось, Кроули сам не знал, какую эмоцию стоит изобразить. 

— Разумеется, я всегда рад поделиться, — неубедительно добавил Азирафаэль. — Просто… 

— Черт возьми! — разразился Кроули. — Да ешь ты сам эти несчастные булки! 

Азирафаэль ослепительно улыбнулся. 

— Спасибо, дорогой, — с искренней благодарностью произнес он, несмотря на то, что только что сыграл на Кроули, будто тот был какой-то скрипкой. 

Очевидно, проведя с ним шесть тысяч лет, Азирафаэль тоже кое-чему научился. 

— Заткнись, — проворчал Кроули. 

И все же он улыбался. _Ласково_.


End file.
